Marlene McKinnon- a 125 Drabble Challenge
by tay9
Summary: 125 drabbles about the life of Marlene McKinnon.
1. Chapter 1- Reflection

**Author's Note: The first of 125 drabbles! Hopefully I get that far, anyway. Basically a lot of this is from my headcannon about Marlene McKinnon, since we don't know a lot about her character. Please review and enjoy!**

Reflection

May, 1978

The end of the school year was quickly approaching, and for Marlene and her friends that meant their Hogwarts education was coming to a close. An unwillingness to go to class had gripped hold of Marlene, and she spent many hours beside the Black Lake in an attempt to avoid the fact that soon she would be leaving for good. She was sure that many other seventh years felt the same way, for it was no uncommon for her to have a few companions. Today, it looked like, she had James Potter.

"Finally had enough of Binns?" Marlene asked with a smile as her friend joined her by the water.

"I walked right out the door and he didn't even notice." The History of Magic professor was seemingly unaware to the fact that he bored his students to death. He became so involved in his lectures and readings that he almost always failed to notice when a student was sleeping, talking, or left the room. Either that or he didn't care.

While James was rolling up the ends of his uniform pants so he could stick his feet in the water along with Marlene, the blond studied the water closely. It was perfectly still today, but she thought about the creatures down below. Could they see her? What were they like? She had always wondered. It was then that James who, no matter how old he got, would always be self-absorbed to the point of ridiculousness, began fixing his hair by looking at his reflection in the lake.

"Lily told me a story once," Marlene began with a smile," about this man, he was Greek or something. Anyway, this man, his name was Narcissus, was walking by a pond when he stopped to take a drink. When he stopped, he saw his reflection in the water and fell in love with it. I don't quite remember what happened after, but he died by that pond staring at his reflection. The idiot was so thick he thought it was a different person or something. I think you're Narcissus." Marlene let out a giggle, which was quickly interrupted by the sensation of falling and a splash of cold water.

"Piss off, Mar," James joked when his friend resurfaced for air.

"I bloody hate you, James Potter," Marlene laughed as she pulled him in. "I thought you might like to join me though."

"My hair!" he screeched, only proving Marlene's point further.

"Narcissus," Marlene called as she pulled herself out of the water and quickly ran away.


	2. Chapter 2- Mistletoe

**Author's Note: Drabble number 2! A little background: this explores my headcannon of Marlene McKinnon/Edgar Bones, which basically stems from an RP I'm in. The basis of it is that Marlene and Edgar both died with their families in 1981 and so the relationship has formed. I hope you and enjoy, and be sure to review!**

Mistletoe

24 December, 1976

"One Christmas Eve a wish came true

The night I fell in love with you

It only took one kiss to know

It must have been the mistletoe"

-Barbara Mandrell, _It Must Have Been the Mistletoe_

The McKinnons were famous for their lavish parties. Every holiday, birthday, or other special occasion warranted a booming get together, and Christmas was certainly no exception. Everyone who was anyone in the wizarding world could be found at the McKinnons' annual Christmas party on Christmas Eve, including the Minister of Magic himself. There were over one hundred people littering the house, most of them prominent adults who were absorbed in political conversation (this, of course, resulted in the occasional fight). Little kids raced around the house, decked out in red and green, and Santa hats or reindeer antlers. A few of Marlene's little cousins had even brought their mini broomsticks which only flew a foot off the ground, and they giggled in excitement as they flew circles around the adults' feet.

The Christmas party would not be complete without Marlene's friends, all of whom had been invited along with their families. Although a few opted out (namely the Evans and Macdonald families, who felt awkward being a muggle in a room full of magic) all of her friends were expected to arrive. They set up camp in Marlene's room, away from all of the adults, and were joined by Marlene's cousins who were around the same age and whatever other teenagers had found their way up.

The room smelled strongly of alcohol (a mix of firewhiskey and fancier drinks stolen from downstairs) and cigarettes. By ten o'clock, when the party had been going on for six hours and still had many, many more to go, all but one person was accounted for. "Where's Edgar?" Lily asked, referring to Marlene's boyfriend-not-boyfriend since the beginning of the previous summer.

"Dunno, haven't seen him at all," Marlene replied in a half drunken slur.

Sirius let out a laugh from his spot on the floor opposite from Marlene, after finishing off a bottle of firewhiskey. "Can't even keep track of your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," the blonde protested.

"You've been on dates, snogged, probably shagged, and he's been asking you to be his girlfriend for weeks. Face it, Marley," James interjected.

"Lily, come down stairs with me to see if he's here," Marlene asked of her friend, who agreed only so that Marlene didn't fall and hurt herself on the way down.

"Your parents sure love mistletoe," the redhead mused, observing the bundles of red and green attached to the ceilings throughout the house.

"Mmmhmm," Marlene replied, before spotting Mr. and Mrs. Bones, Edgar's parents. "Hello," she greeted, shaking Mr. Bones's hand and giving Mrs. Bones a quick hug. "Is Edgar here?"

"He and Amelia got pulled aside by someone… I think they're in the backyard," Mrs. Bones responded. The two girl followed Mrs. Bones's instructions and we're brought to a mini Quidditch match in the backyard, consisting of her brother Michael, his girlfriend, Edgar, his sister Amelia, and a few of Michael's friends. Lily and Marlene waited patiently to be noticed by the group, and after several freezing cold minutes the Quidditch game to a pause and Edgar walked to give Marlene a hug.

"Hey Mike!" Marlene called once the two had separated. "Why weren't we invited?"

"'Cause you'd fall off your broom and hurt yourself," the nineteen year old boy responded.

"Well there's a party in my room if you want join," the brunette informed Edgar and Amelia, both who followed Lily and Marlene upstairs minutes later. "Wait!" Amelia called once the group had gotten to the top of the stairs. "Mistletoe."

Marlene and Edgar gave each other a look before Amelia and Lily noticeably disappeared. The two leaned in for a kiss, Marlene stretching up on her tip toes, and even in her drunken state the kiss was passionate. When they finally separated Edgar spoke softly, still hugging the girl. "Be my girlfriend, Mar."

She broke out in a smile, because the moment finally felt right. "Okay," she responded before leaning in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3- Destiny

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this one but did give me lots of Marauder feels so I hope you feel the same way. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!**

Destiny

August, 1980

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." –Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, 1979_

"I'm terrified, Mar," the redhead confessed to her friend from the couch of Marlene's house. A table in front of them was set up with all sorts of food, and Lily ate with one hand while she clutched her one month old son in the other. Harry's birthday somehow made the prophecy real, and sent everyone into a panic. Even though there was a possibility it was Alice's boy, they had reason enough to know it was Harry.

"It's not necessarily true," Marlene tried to reassure her friend, partly for her own good. She took a cracker from her plate- which rested on her eight month pregnant belly- before speaking again. "You could be perfectly fine."

"But we're not!" Lily cried. "Voldemort, he _knows_ Marley. He's going to come after us. My son, having the power to defeat the strongest wizard of all time. It can't be right."

Marlene sighed, "It's not. He's going to live love and happy, and we're going to defeat Voldemort before he can touch a hair on his head. Aren't we, Harry?" she asked of the squirming baby, who reached out to grab a chunk of Marlene's long, blond hair. "Yes we are," she added in a baby voice.

"Dumbledore thinks he's going to go after us," Lily whispered. Suddenly in Marlene's mind it all became more serious. If Dumbledore thought something was going to happen… They all held his opinion in such high regard. "Promise me if something happens you'll have him," Lily burst out suddenly.

"Nothing is goin-"

"No, Marlene, you need to promise me. I need to know he's going to be okay."

"Alright, I promise," the blond agreed. But she was confident nothing would happen; they were such strong wizards.

"I bet he could do it," Lily declared. "Harry, when he's older. He'll be just like James, I bet, and hopefully a little like me. He'd be able to kill Voldemort."

Marlene shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it's his destiny."

"Mar! Can I get some help up here?" Edgar's voice called from upstairs.

"I'll just get going," Lily excused herself as the two girls pulled themselves off the couch. "Say goodbye to Aunt Marley, Harry," Lily said to her son in a baby voice.

"Bye Harry," Marlene responded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lil, she added before the two left her house.

The conversation weighed heavily on Marlene's mind for months after. The two girls didn't realize how right they were, and Marlene would never get to know. Pretty soon the Order would begin to die off fast, and Marlene would be the first of her Hogwarts friends to go. But first she had to help Edgar their daughter to bed.


	4. Chapter 4- Childhood

**Author's Note: This one is a little different from the rest, mostly because it's not a particular event. But I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review (:**

Childhood

Marlene McKinnon grew up as the youngest in the family. She had three brothers, Max, Mark, and Michael, who were seven, five, and three years older than her respectively. Being the old girl she was often spoiled, and being a member of a very powerful wizarding family, her parents had a lot to spoil her with. Her brothers always made sure to keep her in check by frequently beating her up and including her in their rough activities. Looking back she felt like she owed them for that, actually. But the McKinnons were a relatively normal and happy family and Marlene was grateful for that.

You could almost say Marlene had four brothers, because James Potter was a frequent visitor to the house and a constant companion of Marlene. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were a few years old than the McKinnon parents, and while they had just known each other in Hogwarts their relationship had strengthened over the decades like most do not. Marlene supposed she owed them a great deal for giving her a best friend.

Marlene's life had been handed to her on a silver platter. Her parents gave her everything she wanted and more, and she did as she pleased. After all, her parents spent a vast majority of their time working and her brothers practically raised her when they were home. But a harsh reality sunk in upon arriving at Hogwarts. There was discipline and work and lots of rules. And most importantly not everyone had it as easy as she had. But it resulted in a laid back attitude and resistance to do work, so finding company in the Marauders was natural. Lily Evans was always there to save her if things got too out of control, thankfully. Trouble didn't really start until she was fourteen, and had grown into an exceptionally pretty girl with a party reputation and lots of attention from the older boys. Everything always sorted itself out though, and there was always someone to protect her if she needed it (which sometimes she did).

Looking back, Marlene realized how much she missed her childhood, when the world was at her command and she could do anything. It was a simpler time (most notably there was no war) and maybe if things stayed like that, she thought, she wouldn't be running for her life at twenty one.


End file.
